leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:AgencyShipping
---- AgencyShipping (Japanese: ブラホワ BuraHowa) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. The name stems from the fact that Black works in White's BW Agency as an employee. This Ship is the Pokémon Adventures equivalent of . History Black and White first met when Black was practicing his normal routine, interrupting a Xtransceiver commercial shoot White was hiring Pokémon out to in ''Lights, Camera, Action''. When a attacked the shooting site, Black used his dream-eating technique to find it, but then destroyed the shooting equipment when he tried to catch the culprit. Since a misunderstanding had occurred in which she brought only one female for the Director, but he had requested a female and a male, White was loath to let Black go, since he had a male Tepig, Tep. White then hastily employed Black without his permission to keep him out of trouble, and since then he became a part of White's talent agency. Evidence * An Odd Speech : When White thanks Black for solving the Galvantula case and lending her Tep, there's a sparkly background that's often used for scenes in anime in which one person focuses romantically on the person with the sparkly background. She then begs Black to stay with her for a few more shoots, since the Tepig pair is so good. She talks about how raising the best Pokémon actors and being the best Pokémon talent agent is her dream, like Black's dream is to conquer the Unova League. Afterwards, Black is silent, then calls his Pokémon to sleep and says he'll think about White's offer. This is the first time he has called her "Boss", and he will do that continuously. * Letting Go : After White finishes calling back the Director, she starts thinking about Black and what she knows about him so far. As she gets up from a sitting position to follow him and stretches, she suddenly thinks, "How many times did I say his name just now?" and blushes, then sweatdrops, but she shakes it off and remarks that Black is handsome and has a nice, hotblooded personality. * To Make A Musical : After Black passes out on Route 4, White gets Brav to carry Black to Nimbasa City, meaning she wanted to be the only human to help Black. White told Elesa all about Black while he was asleep, including the fact that he is "pretty cute". * Defeating Stoutland : After defeating Lenora, Black is met in the museum by White, who is grinning. White grabs Black's hands and says "I'm so happy!" which caught Black by surprise. Black thinks White is happy for his victory and says "Oh! Aw, shucks. My victory isn't that big a deal..." Whilst Black is saying this, he blushes. When Black finds out that White is happy because Nimbassa City has chosen her project, Black looks peeved. * Big City Battles : White gives Black a box of Castelia Cones although she waited for a long time to get them. When Black asks why, White explains that she has decided to support his dream and while she says this, the background is sparkly. Sparkly backgrounds in the anime usually used for romantic scenes. When Black realizes that he needs items like Potions and Poké Balls, White says that she is willing to pay those expenses for him. White wants Black to wear her company logo on his clothes in the Pokémon League. White then grabs Black's hands and says "I think we'll be a great team!" The sparkly background is there once more and Black blushes. * The Case Of The Missing Pokémon : While Black is battling Burgh, White decides to stay and watch him when she could have been doing more important things. When Black wins, White says "you actually won?!" which catches Black by surprise. He stammers "B-boss!! What are you doing here?!" like he can't believe she is there when she has more important things to deal with than watch him battle. * Battle At The Dreamyard : After Black faints and regains consciousness, White seems extremely relieved and is glad that Black regained consciousness. * At Liberty on Liberty Garden : Apart from Professor Juniper's mission on researching Victini, part of the reason why Black and White visited Liberty Garden Island is because the massage spa manager mistook Black to be White's boyfriend and insisted that they go there together, to which White responds that Black is just her employee. * Unraveling Mysteries : When Marshal approaches Black with an unconscious White slung over his shoulder, Black becomes extremely angry that his "boss" is slung over his shoulder. Black is also suspicious of the Servine that is following White and wants to protect White from it. * A New Perspective : When the Mayor of Nimbassa City starts shouting at White, Black puts his arm between them and gets cross at the mayor for having a go at White after her shock. * Growing Pains : Black still wants to work as White's employee after she has finished the Battle Subway, although it has been a pretty long time. Black also promises to wear the BW Agency logo to the Pokémon League. White looks pleased at this. Black gives White his Braviary, even though it's his Pokémon, to help White defeat the Battle Subway, although he admits that she needed three Pokémon to enter and that Brav didn't want to leave her. * The Lesson Ends Here : Iris wonders who it is that could really understand Black. She puts on a smirk, and inquires if the person is President White or his childhood friend, Bianca. Black barks that she has it all wrong, and states that only his Pokemon could really understand him, especially the two who have been with him since the beginning, Musha and Brav. Upon the mentioning of Brav, Iris recalls riding it when they chased down Team Plasma in Castelia, and realizes she hasn't seen it with Black lately. She wonders where it has gone, and Black reveals that he has lent it to White. His answer makes Iris smirk again, and she giggles that it is White who really understands Black after all. : When Brav and White meet up with Black and Iris, White blushes and remarks that it has been a while since they've last met and thanks Black for lending Brav to her. Black says he's impressed by how she has improved and White shows him the Pokedex she got from Bianca, saying that she is now Black's fellow companion. From the background Iris whistles how sweet their reunion is and they both blush. * Will The Truth Come Out? : When White promises to help Gigi fulfill her wishes, whatever they may be, N is impressed and tells White that she shares his ideals with his hands on her shoulders. Black is irritated and quickly pulls White away from him and tells N to keep his hands of his boss. * Zekrom VS Reshiram V : When Black is thrown into Reshiram, and is in the process of being absorbed into the Light Stone, he shows White that he is wearing the BW Agency's logo underneath his jacket, asking if he's paid his debt to her. Before she can answer, Black disappears into the White Stone with Reshiram. Inconsolably, she whispers that Black paid his debt, and reaches out to the Light Stone, before it disappears to parts unknown, as she cries for Black to come back.